Recueil, la suite
by Yeliria
Summary: Petites scénettes. J'aurais du les mettre en deuxieme chapitre de l'autre mais ne sachant pas comment modifier je suis tarte en anglais je n'ai pas tenté le diable.


**Disclaimer : **Les persos de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas. (Dieu sait que j'aimerais bien, en particulier le beau blond mais bon…)

**Note : **A nouveau quelques petites scénettes qui me sont passés par la tête. Le médaillon m'a été inspiré par mon cadeau de Noel offert par ma meilleure amie donc désolée si cela ne correspond pas la logique de la série.

_Merci de consacrer un peu de votre temps à la lecture de mon recueil. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Toute critique est la bienvenue._

***********

_Zombification_

Prise aux pièges dans le bureau d'Oliver, Chloé arma son arme en entendant du mouvement prévenir du couloir. Cette fois, qui que se soit, elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Elle n'avait plus aucun autre choix si elle voulait sortir de cet immeuble vivante. Son doigt posé résolument sur la gâchette, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant son amant.

« Oliver ! » Exalta-t-elle en baissant son arme et en se jetant littéralement au cou d'Oliver.

Oliver accueilli la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra fermement contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Dieu merci Chloé ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il en s'écartant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Chloé hocha la tête tandis qu'Oliver chassait une larme avec son pouce. « Maintenant oui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais il semblerait que tous les habitants de Metropolis se soient décidés à nous jouer un remake de Résident Evil » Expliqua Oliver en s'éloignant de la jeune femme afin de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son bureau. Une chance qu'il ait décidé de faire installer des vitres fumées, ainsi ils pourraient surveiller les environs sans être repérés.

Chloé grimaça en regardant le sol durant un instant. « J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de film. »

Oliver lui jeta un regard, affichant un mince sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le couloir. « Il faut qu'on sorte de là. »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ! » S'écria Chloé que la panique emportait avant qu'Oliver ne mette un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant de baisser le ton. Elle reprit à voix basse. « A la minute même ou nous sortirons d'ici ils nous sauterons dessus ! »

S'il voulait être honnête, Oliver n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle mais il devait à tout prix la faire sortir de là. Il tenta une pointe d'humour pour détendre sa compagne qu'il avait senti trembler dans ses bras en arrivant. « Je croyais que téméraire était ton deuxième prénom ? »

La jeune femme se renfrogna, vérifiant les munitions qui lui restaient dans son arme. « Ca y est, tu viens de passer en tête de liste des choses que je déteste. »

Aux marmonnements de sa compagne Oliver ne put réprimer un sourire. « Allons, Acolyte, dans une heure nous serons bien au chaud dans mon lit et je suis sur que tu reverras ton jugement. »

Un cri guttural retentit dans le couloir et le sang de Chloé se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Elle leva sur Oliver un regard terrifié. « Faut t'il encore qu'on puisse sortir de là. »

« Ou est donc passé ton optimisme mon ange ? » Demanda Oliver en venant déposer un baiser rassurant sur le front de la jeune femme, sans perdre de vu le moindre signe annonciateur d'hostilité.

« J'ai du le perdre lorsque ses choses ont essayé de me dévorer tout à l'heure. » Répondit sarcastiquement la jeune blonde en tentant de garder son calme.

« L'agitation semble se calmer. » Annonça Oliver en préparant son arbalète avant de plonger dans le regard de sa compagne. « Tu es prête ? »

Chloé secoua vivement la tète en négation, la boule dans sa gorge menaçant de l'étouffer. « Non ! »

Non n'était pas une réponse pour Oliver dans cette situation et comme elle s'en doutait, il ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'attira par la main à travers le couloir. Elle se promit qu'une fois dehors il lui faudrait plus qu'une heure pour se faire pardonner.

_De tout temps Oliver est matinal_

« Debout Oliver ! » Annonça la voix ensommeillée de Chloé alors que sa main s'abattait sur le réveil.

« Mmmmm. Pas déjà. » Marmonna Ollie derrière elle, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Tu es attendu à ton bureau et j'ai une réunion avec les jeunes d'ISIS » Dit-t-elle en se tentant de se libérer de son emprise pour se lever.

Alors que la jeune femme se tortillait contre lui, Oliver ria. « Tu n'as pas trouvé le meilleur moyen pour que je te laisse partir. » Il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, lui faisant ressentir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Chloé cessa de remuer, souriant malgré elle à la certitude de leur retard, et se tourna dans les bras de son amant. Oliver se pencha légèrement sur elle, encadrant sa taille de ses bras puissants.

« Bonjour Acolyte. » Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

Instinctivement Chloé écarta les cuisses alors qu'Oliver roulait entièrement sur elle. Lorsqu'il pressa son bassin contre l'intimité de la jeune femme elle ne put retenir un gémissement qu'Oliver accueilli d'un sourire en s'écartant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Bonjour vous ! » Murmura Chloé, ses mains longeant le dos musclé d'Ollie. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire en glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa maitresse. « Comme un loir et toi ? »

La jeune femme émit un « Hum… » pour seul réponse alors que l'une des mains de son amant venait englober délicatement son sein.

« On va être en retard » Réussi-t-elle à haleter, tentant vainement de raisonner son compagnon.

« On a le temps. » Murmura Oliver en sillonnant de ses baisers la vallée entre ses seins, pour venir taquiner son nombril un instant avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Chloé glissa sa main dans la nuque d'Ollie pour l'attirer à sa bouche, se montrant plus réceptive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais comment pouvait-t-elle résister ? « Ne commence rien que tu ne puisse finir. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Il nous reste 5 minutes. » Affirma Oliver avant de clore l'insupportable distance qui les séparait, recueillant avec plaisir le gémissement de Chloé dans sa bouche lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un coup de rein.

« Rien ne te prend jamais 5 minutes Arrow. » Gémit la jeune femme contre les lèvres de son amant.

Ce matin ils seraient en retard mais une fois de plus, ils auraient une bonne excuse à fournir à leur ami. Panne d'oreiller.

_Champagne ?_

Les portes de l'ascenseur de la grande Tour s'ouvrirent. D'une main dans le dos, Oliver accompagna les pas mal assurés de Chloé en souriant, amusé, de voir son état pour le moins inhabituel.

« Cette soirée n'était finalement pas si ennuyeuse que ca. » S'exalta la jeune femme tandis qu'Ollie la faisait contourner la console de l'entrée.

« Tu bases ton jugement sur le seul faite que les boissons étaient à volonté ? » Railla Oliver.

La jeune femme pivota maladroitement face à lui, ses poings sur ses hanche et afficha une mine outrée. « Hé ! Insinuerais-tu que je suis ivre ? »

« En tout cas dans un état qui y ressemble fortement. » Se défendit le jeune homme avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches afin de la stabiliser. « Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes. »

« Pfff…Rien d'étonnant. » S'accrochant fortement à la veste d'Oliver, Chloé retira ses haut-talons avant de les agiter sous le nez de son ami. « Essais donc de marcher toute une soirée avec ca au pied. »

Elle jeta la paire d'escarpin noir au sol et releva sur Oliver un sourire triomphant avant de s'éloigner de lui en titubant. Oliver hocha la tète et la suivit de près, s'assurant qu'elle ne trébuche pas. La jeune femme alluma la chaine hi-fi du salon et ondula sur les premières notes de musique que lui offrait le dernier cri en matière de technologie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Oliver, devant admettre que malgré le champagne qu'elle avait ingurgité son déhanchement n'en était pas moins sensuel.

« Tu as tenu à rentrer mais je n'avais pas fini de danser, moi » Répondit-t-elle en se mouvant contre Oliver. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. « Danse avec moi. » Souffla-t-elle.

Le corps d'Oliver réagit instinctivement à celui de Chloé, éveillant un désir longtemps refoulé. Il avait envie d'elle, depuis leur rencontre mais pas de cette façon. Alors qu'elle était tentatrice contre lui, lui offrant un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il se raisonna et, à contre cœur, il s'écarta d'elle.

« Je ferais mieux de te mettre au lit Acolyte. » Lâcha-t-elle, cachant sa frustration.

La jeune femme grimaça, lui signalant son mécontentement, mais ne protesta pas lorsqu'Oliver glissa l'une de ses mains sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, et la souleva pour gravir les escaliers. Cette nuit il la passerait avec elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_Tu es mon seul remède._

Oliver avait enfin eu l'autorisation de retourner à son domicile après une semaine d'alitement. En franchissant le pas de son appartement, Chloé à ses cotés, il soupira de soulagement. Lorgnant un regard vers Chloé qui s'affairait à ouvrir les fenêtres afin d'aérer, Oliver se dit en souriant qu'il y avait quand même eu un avantage à être blessé. La jeune femme avait passé toute la semaine a ses cotés.

Elle revint vers lui en souriant. « Te voila enfin de retour chez toi ! »

« Enfin… » Il savoura un instant ce mot avant de sourire à Chloé qui roula des yeux. « Oui c'est exactement le mot. »

Oliver s'approcha lentement d'elle et une fois à sa hauteur posa sa main délicatement sur sa joue avant de plonger son regard dans le celui de la jeune femme. Il pu y lire un désir égal au sien. Il se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres. Le contact de leur bouche s'unissant et la caresse de son souffle firent frémir Chloé. Elle posa ses deux mains à plats sur le torse du jeune homme et trouva malgré tout la force de le repousser.

« Doucement Ollie. » Annonça Chloé à voix basse en reprenant ses esprits. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de faire des folies de ton corps. Je vais préparer ta chambre afin que tu te repose. »

Sur ces mots qui se voulaient convaincants, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la chambre quand, de deux pas vifs, Oliver la rejoignit. Il attrapa doucement son bras et la fit pivoter face à lui.

« Pas si vite, Acolyte. » Dit Oliver sur un ton taquin. « Je me sens très bien et tu le sais, sinon ils ne m'auraient pas laissé sortir. » Voyant le sourcil haussé dubitativement de Chloé, Oliver ajouta. « Oui, parfaitement avec ou sans mes menaces. »

Il serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui et encadra son visage de ses mains avant de caresser tendrement ses lèvres de son pouce. « Je me sens bien Chloé et c'est principalement grâce à tes talents d'infirmières. » Apres un sourire il reprit sérieusement « Ce que je veux dire c'est que ta présence à mes cotés est une source de bien-être. Chloé, tu es une femme extraordinaire et tu n'imagine pas à quel point je… » Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant au dernier moment les trois petits mots qui menaçaient de s'échapper depuis quelques mois à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Il se racla la gorge et reprit à voix basse. « Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais, pour ce que tu es. »

« Ollie, tu n'as pas… »

Oliver l'interrompit sans préavis par un baiser appuyé, ne laissant à la jeune femme aucune possibilité de se dérober. Quelle importance elle n'en avait pas envie. En dépit de son impatience à sentir le corps d'Oliver contre le sien, Chloé déboutonna doucement sa chemise afin ne pas le faire souffrir mais il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre. Il la serra davantage contre lui, glissant ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever du sol. Instinctivement Chloé noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils avaient toute une semaine à rattraper.

_Le choix d'une vie._

« Ce médaillon est probablement la seule chance que nous avons de sauver Clark. » Assura Martian d'un ton grave. « Mais il y a des risques. »

« Quels sont ces risques ? » Questionna Oliver alors que tous redoutaient les explications.

« Le pouvoir qu'il contient est une technologie de Brainiac. Il se peut que durant le lapse de temps ou il sera porté, il puisse influencer son porteur. »

Quelques regards inquiets entre les membres de la ligue s'échangèrent, chacun mesurant les paroles leur ami martien. Si l'un d'eux venaient à emmagasiner le pouvoir de Zod ils seraient obligé de le combattre. Jusque là silencieusement assise sur le canapé, à écouter patiemment le discours de Martian, Chloé se leva brusquement, exaspérée qu'on puisse même débattre de la vie de son meilleur ami.

« De toute manière ca ne change rien. » Alors que tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé. « Je vais le faire, je vais le porter. »

« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ca. » La stoppa Oliver en la saisissant par le bras pour la faire pivoter face à lui.

« Tu es peut-être le leader de cette ligue mais Clark est mon meilleur ami. » Sachant que cet argument ne suffirait pas à Oliver, Chloé ajouta. « D'autant que j'ai déjà partagé les pouvoirs de Brainiac, je sais exactement comment ils fonctionnent alors je suis plutôt la mieux placée. Le médaillon est inefficace sur Kara et Martian, pour une raison évidente tu auras besoin de tous tes hommes sur le terrain »

Oliver, la mâchoire crispée, hocha la tète en dénégation. « On va trouver un autre moyen. »

« S'il y en avait un autre, on l'aurait déjà trouvé. » Chloé leva la main pour caresser la joue d'Oliver alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer son front contre celui de la jeune femme. « Tu le sais ! »

Oliver était terrifié par la situation. Il détestait se sentir impuissant et aurait vécu mille mort pour épargner ce fardeau à sa compagne mais elle avait raison, il savait au fond de lui que c'était l'unique solution. Lorsqu'il l'a senti s'écarter de lui, il serra un peu plus fortement.

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse… »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête. « Ollie… » Commença-t-elle.

Sachant ce que s'apprêtait dire Chloé, Oliver l'interrompit. « Je sais, tu ne fais jamais de promesse de peur de décevoir quelqu'un mais je me fiche de ta ligne de conduite, je veux que tu me promettes qu'une fois le médaillon autour de ton cou tu lutteras pour rester toi-même. »

Alors que le regard d'Oliver semblait l'implorer Chloé ajouta. « Mais en retour, promets moi que si les choses tournent mal tu feras ce qu'il faut. » Souffla-t-elle.

Oliver hocha à nouveau la tête, ne cachant désormais plus sa crainte de perdre Chloé dans cette bataille mais sans lui laisser le temps de riposter elle reprit doucement. « Je compte sur toi. »

Par ses simples mots elle venait de sceller l'issu de ce combat. Elle avait confiance en lui et il ne pourrait pas la trahir le moment venu.

*********


End file.
